


April Showers

by orphan_account



Series: word vomit [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, married au, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you think about when you stand in the rain for hours like that?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Showers

**Author's Note:**

> it's raining and goddamn i love standing out in the rain

Jack felt at peace during the rain.  He felt like the water falling from the heavens had come to wash the world clean, and that everything would be shiny and new when it evaporated.  He loved watching it puddle on the ground and splatter against the window, and he loved listening to it with music playing in the background.

When he got home that day, it was raining.  He stood in the hallway, staring out the back sliding-door, watching it fall and debating if it was warm enough to go stand in it.  After about ten minutes, he shrugged his shoulders and took his socks off and put his phone and earbuds on the table, and walked outside.

That’s where Mark found his husband when he got home.  He smiled at the image of Jack staring off into the sky while the rain poured down on him, assuming he had already been out there for an hour or two (judging by how soaked-through his clothes were).  Mark just shook his head, taking his shoes and coat off to get started on dinner and hot chocolate for when Jack was ready to come inside.  He turned on the fireplace and brought three blankets to the living room and set them on the couch, knowing Jack would be cold later.

It wasn’t very warm out.

When Jack did eventually come inside, he was greeted by the smell of hot chicken and dumplings that filled the room.  He smiled widely, reaching for the towel that Mark had set out for him by the door and draping it over his shoulders and squeezing the water out of his hair.

“Oh my god, Mark, that smells amazing.  I’m so hungry.”

Mark grinned, walking out of the kitchen with two mugs of hot chocolate in his hands.  “It’s a good thing you’re hungry, I made a bunch.  I knew you’d be cold, so I made some hot chocolate too.  Why don’t you go change out of your wet clothes, and I’ll dish out dinner, and we can eat in front of the fire?”

Jack smiled, groaning aloud at the thought.  “I married a god.”

“And I married a loud Irish boy obsessed with rain.”

He laughed, leaning over to kiss Mark on the cheek.  “You love me.”

“God only knows why.”  Mark laughed, turning his head to kiss Jack’s forehead.  “Go on and change now, I’ll have dinner ready when you get done.”

“You’re the best!” Jack yelled as he walked up the stairs, smiling all the while.

“Yeah, yeah! I know I am.” Mark yelled back, setting the cups of hot chocolate on the table so they could cool slightly before dinner.

When Jack came back downstairs, fashionably dressed in one of Mark’s hoodies and a pair of sweatpants, Mark had laid a blanket out in front of the fireplace and set two bowls filled to the brim with chicken and dumplings in the middle.  Mark smiled when he looked up from his spot on the blanket, handing Jack his hot chocolate.

“Indoor picnic?”  He asked, watching Jack’s face light up as he took the mug.

“You’re amazing.” Jack smiled, sitting down across from his husband.  “This smells and looks amazing and everything is perfect and _you’re_ perfect.”

Mark laughed, starting to eat his dinner.  “I’m glad you think so, because you’re stuck with me for the rest of your life.”

Jack simply smiled, eating his dinner in comfortable silence, only broken by the crackling fire.

“Hey,” Mark put his bowl down, looking over at Jack.  “What do you think about when you stand in the rain for hours like that?”

Jack shrugged, only pausing eating to answer him.  “I dunno.  Nothing much.  It just helps me de-stress and clear my mind, I suppose.  Why?”

“You always just look so happy when you’re out there.  Like you’re at peace.  I love seeing you so happy.”

Jack blushed a little, putting his bowl down to take a drink of his hot chocolate (and hide his blush behind the mug). “You think so?”

“Yeah, man,” Mark smiled, leaning over to kiss Jack’s forehead.  “I want you to always be that happy.”

He blushed even more at that, following Mark as he sat back to kiss him.  “I am that happy, with you.”

Mark smiled against his lips, gently pushing Jack back.  “Eat your food before it gets cold, doofus.”

Jack just grinned, shaking his head as he picked his bowl back up.

**Author's Note:**

> i also really love chicken and dumplings


End file.
